Takdir
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Chanbaek! YAOI! ONESHOOT!


_ Takdir _

Pairing : ChanBaek!

Genre : Tragedi/Supranatural

Rate : T

Disclaimer : mereka hanyalah milik Sang Maha Pencipta, yang saat ini sedang bekerja dibawah naungan SMnet, disini saya hanya meminjam nama mereka..

Warning : BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPO'S, No EYD, Death Chara! ONESHOOT!

.

.

.  
a/n: ini ff pertamaku di fandom EXO.. mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan..

.

.

.  
/ Tidak Suka? /  
/ JANGAN DIBACA! /

.

.

.  
~ DrakKnightSong ~

.

.

.  
¤ Happy Reading! ¤

.

.

.  
Malam ini langit begitu terang. Banyak kerlipan bintang yang ikut meraimaikan suasana malam. Suasana yang sangat cocok bagi para manusia yang ingin mengistirahatka  
n diri sejenak, dengan bersantai di sebuah taman seraya menghirup udara segarnya malam hari. Apalagi bagi mereka yang telah melalui hari yang cukup berat seharian tadi, sangat membutuhkan sedikit refreshing dengan bersantai. Ditemani oleh rekan, sahabat atau mungkin kekasih?

Seperti halnya kebanyakan orang yang keluar rumah untuk menikmati suasana malam yang terang. Sepasang pemuda yang juga ikut dalam kategori tersebut, terlihat sangat menikmati sejuknya angin malam yang berhembus lembut menerpa kulitnya. Mereka yang saat ini sedang berada disebuah taman pusat kota, dengan masing-masing dari mereka memegang secangkir kopi panas, yang dibelinya pada pedagang kaki lima. Keduanya begitu menikmati kebersamaan tersebut. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajah mereka yang begitu tenang, dan santai.

"Chan, sekarang sudah jam berapa?" salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka percakapan, setelah hampir lima belas menit kedua terdiam. Menikmati sejuknya angin malam yang menghembus tubuhnya.

Melihat jam yang terpasang dipergelangan tangannya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu lantas melirik pemuda disampingnya yang berulang kali menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menghangatkan diri.

Menghela nafas sejenak. Pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol itu langsung membuka jaket yang dikenakannya, dan memberikan jaket tersebut pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Sudah tahu mau mendekati musim dingin. Kenapa memakai jaket setipis itu, hm?" omelnya, mendengus kesal. Yang diomeli hanya nyengir lebar.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu" balasnya, memasang ekspresi menyesal.

Terdiam sejenak. Pemuda yang dipanggil Yeol aka Park Chanyeol itu, akhirnya hanya mampu menghela nafas. Tidak tega melihat ekspresi menyesal sang kekasih. "Ah, ya sudahlah, itu tidak masalah. Hanya saja, besok jangan lupa pakai jaket tebal, arrachi?" katanya, lembut.

"Arra, sir!" sahut Baekhyun, memberi gestur hormat. Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat sikap menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sudah larut malam" ajak Chanyeol, menggandeng jemari lentik sang kekasih.

Baekhyun tanpa ragu langsung menggandeng lengan kekar pemuda Park itu, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang mereka aneh.

"Chan" panggil Baekhyun, kembali memulai obrolan setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Chanyeol hanya bergumam pelan menyahutnya. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya, yang dibalas usapan sayang pada puncak kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari kekasihnya, tanpa sadar langsung mem-poutkan bibir tipisnya. Sebal.

"Chan! Ayo jawab~" pintanya, setengah merengek.

Menghela nafas pelan. Chanyeol lantas menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dan menghadapkan badannya, untuk memandang kekasih mungilnya. Baekhyun yang dipandang oleh pemuda didepannya, dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, membuatnya langsung salah tingkah.

"K-kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu, eoh?" tanyanya, berusaha menetralisir debaran jantungannya yang terpacu cepat.  
Gemas melihat sikap salah tingkah pemuda didepannya, juga pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol. Chanyeol segera menekan hidung mancung Baekhyun, gemas.

"Ish! Apa sih! Sakit tahu" protes Baekhyun, menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya. Bibirnya memanyun, sebal.

"Kau bodoh ya" ejek Chanyeol, yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam kekasihnya. "Kau bodoh, Baek" lanjutnya, tanpa memperdulikan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah asam.

"Apa sih! Kok tiba- tiba-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat protesnya. Sebuah bibir tebal milik Chanyeol sudah mendarat mulus diatas bibir tipisnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut, namun mampu membuat detakan jantung Baekhyun menggila. Bahkan saking kencangnya debaran jantung itu, membuatnya terasa sesak.

"Tanpa kujawab pun, kurasa kau mengetahuinya, Baek" katanya, setelah melepaskan tautan bibir tersebut. Sebelah tangannya mengelus penuh kasih, pipi chubby Baekhyun. Membuat sang empu-nya pipi tersipu malu.

"U-ukh.. A- aku kan hanya ingin memastikan lagi" jawaban yang Baekhyun keluarkan, membuat Chanyeol tidak kuasa untuk mendengus kecil.

"Kau meragukanku?" tanyanya, yang dibalas gelengan cepat dari Baekhyun. "Lalu?" lanjutnya, meminta penjelasan.

Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, membuat Baekhyun gugup dan bingung. "A-ano. Itu.. Akh! Tahu ah! Apa sih? A-aku kan hanya ingin bertanya saja! Sudah ah, aku mau pulang!" ketusnya, berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan aneh Baekhyun.

" Hei, Baek! Kenapa marah? Aku kan juga ingin tahu alasan dari pertanyaanmu itu" ujar Chanyeol, mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah berada beberapa langkah didepannya. Chanyeol tidak kuasa untuk terkekeh geli, melihat sikap merajuk kekasihnya, yang saat ini tengah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya disepanjang jalan.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan panggilan kekasihnya, dan memilih terus berjalan cepat. Baekhyun sebal pada sikap Chanyeol. Ia kan sebenarnya hanya ingin mendengar kalimat 'cinta' yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya.

Dasar Park dobbi bodoh!, makinya sebal dalam hati.

Langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu sebuah tangan yang dihafalnya, berhasil memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Apa?" tanyanya, ketus. Yang dibalas senyuman lembut dari Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berpikir rasa cintaku padamu, hanyalah omong kosong" jelas Chanyeol, serius. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak kaget, melihat kesungguhan pemuda didepannya.  
Padahal ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh marah padanya. Walau sebal karena Chanyeol tidak peka akan pertanyaannya tadi, dan malah membuatnya kesal. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun sangat mengetahui jika cinta Chanyeol sungguhlah nyata.

"Jadi, berhenti berpikir jika aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku, Baek" sambung Chanyeol, mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun, lalu memeluk tubuh mungil didepannya, erat. "Aku mencintaimu. Ingat itu, Baek" bisiknya, didekat telinga Baekhyun.

Membalas pelukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak enak. "Aku tahu, Yeol. Maafkan sikapku tadi" gumamnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih. Entah kenapa saat mendengar ucapan pemuda didepannya, Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis. Baekhyun merasakan seperti ada yang mengganjil dari setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir kissable Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu? "Maaf, Chan" bisiknya, sangat lirih.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" pertanyaan bernada protes itu, keluar dari Baekhyun yang menatap sebal kekasihnya. Ia yang baru saja keluar dari kelas, setelah berjam-jam bergelut dengan buku-buku yang memiliki rumus menyulitkan, hingga membuatnya nyaris muntah. Seketika langsung ditelpon oleh Chanyeol yang telah menunggunya dikantin. Ia pikir kekasihnya itu merindukan dirinya. Namun ketika sampai disana, ia malah mendapati kabar bahwa Chanyeol akan berhenti kuliah, karena Ayahnya membutuhkan dirinya untuk mulai mengelola perusahaan besar tersebut.

Menghela nafas untuk yang sekian kalinya. Chanyeol menatap lelah Baekhyun. "Aku juga mau, Baek. Hanya saja siapa lagi kalau bukan aku, disaat Yoora Noona sibuk dengan dunia modelingnya? Belum lagi, aku merupakan anak lelaki satu-satunya dikeluarga Park, membuatku tidak punya pilihan lain" lanjut Chanyeol, menjelaskan. Berharap kekasihnya mau mengerti, walau ia tahu ini sulit. Sebenarnya Chanyeol saat ini kuliah untuk mendapatkan gelar S2, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang baru akan meraih gelar S1. Meski begitu, sangat disayangkan jika ia harus putus kuliah, disaat ia sudah memasuki masa kuliah selama 2 setengah tahun. Akan tetapi, jika ia tidak melakukan ini, Ayahnya pasti akan sangat kecewa. Dan Chanyeol tidak mau, hanya karena ini, hubungan mereka menjadi hancur. Chanyeol tahu pasti seperti apa Ayahnya. Meski pun Park Minho -Ayahnya- tidak bertindak atau pun berkomentar mengenai hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, ketika Beliau mengetahui perihal tersebut. Namun, jika ia menolak permintaan Ayahnya yang ini, bukan tidak mungkin, Park Minho akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka demi keinginannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Itu artinya kita akan jarang bertemu?" tanya Baekhyun, lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah berairnya. Baekhyun bukannya mau egois, akan tetapi, entah kenapa mendengar berita yang dibawakan kekasihnya. Membuatnya khawatir. Baekhyun takut, ini merupakan salah satu cara Park Minho untuk menjauhkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

Mungkin Chanyeol mengira Ayahnya tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka, akan tetapi, seperti orangtua pada umumnya. Mereka hanya menginginkan hubungan normal. Dimana lelaki menikah dengan wanita. Bukannya, sesama jenis seperti mereka. Apalagi jika melihat kembali pada tingkatan sosial mereka. Baekhyun hanyalah dari keluarga sederhana, sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia terlahir dari keluarga dengan banyak anak perusahan didalam dan diluar Negeri.

Chanyeol bukan tipe kekasih yang tidak peka akan kalimat yang dilayangkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat mengerti. Baekhyun takut jarak jauh membuat rasa cintanya memudar. Maka dari itu yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah, meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol hanya mencintai Baekhyun seorang.

Diraihnya telapak tangan mungil Baekhyun yang berada diatas meja, lalu mencengkram lembut, penuh perasaan. Meminta perhatian kekasihnya, agar mau menatap matanya.

"Baek?" panggilnya, lembut. Namun, Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. "Sayang?" panggilnya lagi, seraya mengelus sayang punggung tangan Baekhyun yang berada digenggamannya. Chanyeol tidak tuli untuk mendengar isakkan samar yang keluar dari bibir cherry Baekhyun, juga ketika pundak kecil itu bergetar. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Baek, apa yang kamu khawatirkan, hm? Aku tetaplah Park Dobbi-mu, sekalipun jarak kita berjauhan. Kau bisa pegang janjiku, Baek" katanya, meyakinkan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, disaat pemuda Byun didepannya mulai berani menatap dirinya. Hatinya mencelos sakit, melihat sorot mata terluka dan kekhawatiran yang mendalam dari sepasang manik hitam tersebut.

"Apa aku bisa memegang janji mu, Chan?" tanyanya, sangat lirih. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Yeol. Sambung Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tentu, Baek. Jika aku mengkhianati ucapanku, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Seperti membunuhku, mungkin?" sahut Chanyeol, yang mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Baekhyun.

"Kau ini bicara apa, huh?" sergah Baekhyun, setelah memukul kepala Chanyeol menggunakan kamus tebal miliknya. Chanyeol langsung mengaduh seraya mengusap kepalanya, pelan. "Sekalipun kau mengkhianatiku, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang akan membuatku menyesal seumur hidupku? Dasar bodoh!" makinya, mulai beranjak pergi. Moodnya semakin memburuk ketika mendengar kalimat menyebalkan kekasihnya. Apa-apaan itu? Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun setega itu apa? Ck.

"Hei, Baek! Aish, kau ini sekarang kalau sedang merajuk, pasti saja pergi tiba-tiba" protes Chanyeol, setelah berhasil mengejar Baekhyun.

"Kau menyebalkan!" tuding Baekhyun, kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Baek. Aku minta maaf, oke?" sesalnya, menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun. Pemuda Byun itu hanya berdecih sebal. "Maafkan, aku" ujar Chanyeol, sekali lagi. Jari panjangnya, sibuk menusuk-nusuk gemas pipi chubby Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh begitu sang empunya pipi malah melotot padanya.

Menghentakkan tangan Chanyeol yang memegang tangannya, Baekhyun segera melanjutkan langkahnya setelah melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pemuda Park. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu mulai memilih mengikuti kekasihnya dari belakang.

'Aku akan selalu mencintaimu' gumamnya, dalam hati, menatap penuh cinta Baekhyun.

"Kau akan ku maafkan. Asalkan, hari ini traktir aku makan es krim straberry!" rajuk Baekhyun, menghentikan langkahnya. Dan membalikkan badannya, untuk menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Es krim? Apapun itu, untuk kekasih cantikku" setuju Chanyeol, mulai menggandeng kembali jemari lentik Baekhyun.

.

.

. Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya, kesal. Kedua matanya sesekali melihat ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya. Memastikan bahwa ada sebuah notifikasi yang masuk atau tidak. Dan Baekhyun kembali mendengus sebal, ketika yang diharapkannya tidak muncul juga.

"Kemana sebenarnya kamu, Yeol?" gumam Baekhyun, resah. Sudah hampir seminggu lamanya, sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu di kafe es krim dekat kampus. Chanyeol belum juga menghubunginya kembali.

Baekhyun sudah mencoba mendatangi kediaman Park, juga apartement sang kekasih. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Chanyeol tidak ada. Dan Baekhyun mulai merasa khawatir jika kekasihnya berhasil di cuci otak oleh Tuan Park, agar Chanyeol-nya melupakan dirinya. Bukannya Baekhyun mau berpikiran negatif mengenai Park Minho, hanya saja, baginya ini sangat ganjil.

Kenapa Chanyeol menghilang begitu saja? Apa tugas kantornya menumpuk? Baekhyun sudah pernah meminta alamat kantor Park, dan ketika sampai disana, mereka malah berkata jika Chanyeol sibuk, serta tidak bisa menemui sembarang orang. Mereka harus memiliki janji terlebih dahulu.

Like, hell! Apaan itu? Ia kekasihnya! Bagaimana mungkin persyaratan itu pun berlaku untuknya? Rasanya Baekhyun ingin membakar gedung itu, untuk meluapkan emosinya.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan pikiran Baekhyun sejenak mengenai pemuda Park. Dan begitu pintu itu terbuka, disana berdiri Ibu-nya yang tengah membawa sebuah cemilan beserta segelas jus strawberry untuknya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, hm?" tanya Nyonya Byun, meletakkan nampan yang dibawa diatas meja belajar anaknya.

Menghela nafas pelan. Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan kesedihan nya dihadapan Ibu-nya.

"Ibu~ Chanyeol kemana, bu? Dia sudah hampir seminggu ini sulit aku hubungi.. Apa Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli padaku lagi, Ibu?" adunya, sedikit terisak. Nyonya Byun hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Bukankah Chanyeol sedang menggantikan Ayahnya untuk memimpin perusahaannya?" tutur Nyonya Byun, lembut. "Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, sayang. Ibu yakin, Chanyeol sekarang hanya sedang disibukkan dengan tugas kantornya. Sudah, jangan menangis" sambungnya, mengelus puncak kepala anaknya penuh kasih.

"Tapi Bu, setidaknya Chanyeol kan bisa memberiku kabar walau cuma lewat e-mail" protes Baekhyun, masih dengan isakkan pelannya. Nyonya Byun tersenyum tipis, melihat wajah merajuk putranya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Cepat atau lambat. Kekasihmu akan menghubungimu. Bersabarlah, sayang" sambung Nyonya Byun, mengacak surai hitam anaknya. "Roti dan susunya dihabiskan, ya? Ibu mau kembali ke dapur" pamitnya, berlalu meninggalkan anaknya yang masih terisak sedih.

Sepeninggalnya sang Ibu, Baekhyun segera menjatuhkan diri diatas tempat tidur, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Bahu sempitnya masih setia bergetar pelan.

"Kamu kemana, Yeol? Kamu tidak terhasut Ayahmu, kan?" gumamnya, sangat lirih. "Aku merindukanmu, Pabbo" lanjutnya, semakin melesakkan wajahnya.

.

.

.  
Chanyeol berjalan tergesa menuju basement, sudah seminggu lamanya ia fokus pada tumpukan berkas yang diberikan Ayahnya. Selama itu pula ia tidak diberikan izin sedikit pun, untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang, setelah ia menyelesaikan semua urusan kantornya, Chanyeol ingin menemui kekasih cantiknya. Yang ia yakini sekarang sedang merajuk. Mengingat ekspresi merajuk Baekhyun, tanpa sadar Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Sepertinya aku harus membawakan cake dan es krim strowberry untuknya, sebagai tanda maafku padanya" gumamnya, mempercepat langkah kakinya. Kedua matanya yang fokus pada mobil Ferrary hitam miliknya, yang berada lima meter didepannya, dan pikirannya yang tengah melayang membayangkan ekspresi merajuk kekasihnya. Membuat Chanyeol tidak menyadari keberadaan sebuah mobil yang baru saja keluar dari parkiran, dan sekarang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

TINNNNNN

Suara klakson yang memekakkan telinganya, berhasil menyadarkan dirinya, namun, semuanya terlambat. Tubuhnya berhasil kesenggol badan mobil. Chanyeol terhempas ke lantai.

"Astaga!" pekik sang pengemudi, segera turun dari mobilnya, dan menghampiri seseorang yang telah ia tabrak. Namun, begitu mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak, kedua mata pemuda itu terbelalak lebar.

"CHANYEOL-SSHI!"

.

.

.  
"Aish, sialan si Kkamjong itu. Gara-gara dia menabrak tubuhku, badanku terasa sakit semua" cerca Chanyeol, menepuk-nepuk beberapa bagian ditubuhnya, untuk menghilangkan noda debu yang mengotori pakaiannya.

"Baek!" panggilnya, melambaikan tangan begitu melihat Baekhyun telah menunggunya.

"Kau. Ter-lam-bat!" ucap Baekhyun, penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada, manik hitamnya memincing tajam. Berusaha memberikan ancaman lewat kedua matanya.

Diberi tatapan seperti itu, membuat Chanyeol jadi tidak enak. Dan pada akhirnya ia menyerah, lalu menyerahkan kue serta es krim yang dibawanya pada Baekhyun.

Sejenak amarah pemuda Byun itu mereda, melihat makanan favoritenya, kedua matanya menatap berbinar bungkusan yang dibawa kekasih raksasanya. Namun, ketika menyadari kesalahan yang telah dibuat Chanyeol, Baekhyun memilih mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil bungkusan itu.

"Kau pikir dengan makanan itu, aku akan memaafkanmu, Park?" tanyanya, mengangkat dagunya tinggi, memberi gestur menantang pada pemuda didepannya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Ayah menyanderaku dengan tumpukan berkas dikantor. Maafkan aku, yang menghilang selama seminggu" jelas Chanyeol, menatap lelah kekasihnya.

"Memangnya kamu tidak makan dan tidur, selama seminggu ini? Jika kau memang mengkhawatirkan kondisiku, kau pasti akan menyempatkan sedikit waktumu untukku! Minimal sebuah pesan mampir ke ponselku! Tapi nyatanya? Kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali" omel Baekhyun, menatap marah Chanyeol.

"Aku minta maaf" gumamnya, meraih pergelangan tangan mungil Baekhyun, lalu ketika akan mengecupnya, pemuda Byun itu menarik tangannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dan sedikit mengerang frustasi. Chanyeol bingung harus membujuk seperti apa lagi agar Baekhyun mau mengerti kondisinya saat itu. Baekhyun jika sudah merajuk seperti ini, akan sangat sulit untuk di bujuk. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol selalu berjanji agar tidak membuat kekasihnya marah. Akan tetapi, karena keteledorannya sendiri, pada akhirnya ia yang melanggar janjinya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol melalui ujung matanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Tapi, Baekhyun kesal dengan sikap bungsu Park, yang seolah mengganggap enteng dirinya, dengan tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Baekhyun hanya ingin sedikit memberi pelajaran pada Park Dobbinya. Tapi, melihat ekspresi menyesal Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mengalah dengan ego-nya. Bagaimana pun juga, Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah sedih Chanyeol.

"Kali ini aku memaafkanmu" katanya, ketus. Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengarnya, "Tapi jika kamu seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" lanjutnya, mengancam.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi, Baek" janji Chanyeol, mendekap erat tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Chanyeol sudah nyaris gila tidak bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melewati harinya tanpa mendengar atau pun menyentuh kekasihnya ini. Dan Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Ia terlalu mencintai Baekhyun-nya.

"Sebagai gantinya kamu harus menemaniku ke Taman Bermain besok pagi! Tidak ada penolakan!" ujarnya, menunjuk tepat hidung mancung Chanyeol. Kedua matanya memincing penuh ancaman. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Apapun untukmu, sayang" sahutnya, mengecup gemas jari-jari lentik Baekhyun. Lalu, kembali memeluk erat Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap mereka aneh, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak perduli. Yang ia perdulikan adalah, mempertahankan senyuman dibibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kamu harus menyuapiku dengan cake dan es krim ini" rajuk Baekhyun, menunjuk lucu bungkusan yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Sini ku suapi" sahutnya, mulai membuka bungkusan miliknya, dan menyuapi sedikit demi sedikit cake juga es krim yang dibawanya.

Dengan sesekali tertawa dan berbincang, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menghabiskan malam penuh senyuman. Bahkan makanan yang dibawa Chanyeol, sudah habis sejak sejam yang lalu. Dan kini, keduanya sedang terduduk santai disebuah pohon besar, belakang bukit taman kota.

Terlihat Baekhyun merebahkan santai kepalanya pada kedua kaki Chanyeol yang diselojorkan kedepan, tangan besarnya setia mengusap sayang, serta penuh kelembutan rambut, juga pipi mulus Baekhyun. Membuat sang empunya rambut nyaman, bahkan Baekhyun nyaris tertidur, merasakan sentuhan lembut yang menyenangkan itu.

"Yeol?" panggilnya, dengan suara serak, efek terlalu lama terdiam.

"Hm?" Chanyeol bergumam pelan, seraya terus mengusap lembut pipi chubby Baekhyun.

Manik hitamnya menatap keatas, tepatnya wajah tampan pria diatasnya, yang terlihat sudah mengantuk itu. Tapi, kenapa wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat? "Yeol, kamu sedang sakit?" tanyanya, beranjak dari acara rebahannya.

Chanyeol menatap sayu Baekhyun, "Kurasa ini karena kelelahan, Baek" ujarnya, lirih. Mencengkram dadanya kuat. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya? Juga, kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya sakit semua?

"Y-yeol.. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu kita-" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti, ketika merasakan getaran lembut pada ponselnya. Dengan segera ia merogoh saku celananya, dan mengambil benda persegi itu.

\- Ibu Calling -

Baekhyun terdiam begitu nama Ibu-nya tertera disana. Dengan sesekali melirik Chanyeol disampingnya, Baekhyun mengangkat sambungan itu.

[ Baek, kamu dimana, sayang? ] tanya Ibunya, terdengar panik. Baekhyun mengernyitkan halisnya bingung. Ada apa dengan Ibunya? Kenapa nada suaranya terdengar panik seperti ini?

"Ibu, ada apa? Kenapa Ibu terdengar panik?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang Ibu, Baekhyun malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain. Sukses mengundang decakan sebal diseberang sana.

[ Ibu mendapat kabar dari Ayah, kalau Chanyeol kecelakaan. D-dan sekarang kondisinya kritis ] Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya, dan ia langsung melemparkan arah pandangnya pada sosok disampingnya, yang terlihat kesakitan. Baekhyun panik melihatnya.

"Ibu bicara apa? Jelas-jelas Chanyeol ada disampingku" sahutnya, seraya mengusap pelan pundak Chanyeol, "Yeol, sebaiknya kita ke Rumah Sakit-"

[ Chanyeol ada bersamamu? Kamu jangan bercanda, Baek! Ibu saat ini ada di Rumah Sakit, dan Chanyeol sedang kritis. Cepat kesini ] Baekhyun hanya bisa mangap-mangap tidak jelas. Dan ketika melihat kesamping, ia semakin terkejut, tidak mendapati sosok kekasihnya.

"Yeol? CHANYEOL?" panggilnya, menatap sekeliling, mencari sosok jangkung kekasihnya. Tidak ia perdulikan panggilan sang Ibu dari seberang sana. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup cepat, seolah ada sesuatu yang memompa jantungnya agar berdekat cepat. Bahkan, saking cepatnya, Baekhyun merasakan sesak pada dadanya.

"Y-yeol.. CHANYEOL! KAMU DIMANA?" teriaknya, panik. Ini tidak mungkin bukan? Jelas-jelas Chanyeol ada disampingnya, bahkan ia masih merasakan sentuhan hangat dari jari-jari besar itu. "CHANYEOL INI TIDAK LUCU, KAU TAHU?! IBU TADI MENGHUBUNGIKU.. D-dan dia bilang.. D-DIA BILANG KAMU ADA DIRUMAH SAKIT! JELAS-JELAS KAMU.. J-jelas kamu.. YEOLLLL!" Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan aliran air mata yang mengalir deras, membasahi pipinya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram dadanya kuat. Kepalanya menggeleng berulang kali, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Hiks i-ini tidak mungkin kan?" isaknya, masih menatap sekitar, berharap ini hanyalah bagian dari kejailan keluarga juga kekasihnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Seseorang, tolong jelaskan..

Ditengah isakkannya yang memilukan, getar pada ponselnya kembali terasa. Dengan segera ia mengangkat sambungan itu, sorot matanya memancarkan kebingungan yang amat sangat. Masih belum mengerti dengan kejadian ini.

[ Baek, cepat ke Rumah Sakit, sayang. Kamu dimana? Chanyeol memanggil-manggil namamu ] Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan isakkan tangisnya. Ia masih tidak bisa memahami situasinya saat ini.

"Ibu aku mohon, jangan membuatku bingung, Ibu.. Hiks C-Chanyeol hiks tidak mungkin ada di Rumah Sakit.. K-kami baru saja menghabiskan malam berdua.. A-aku mohon hiks" Nyonya Byun mengenyitkan halisnya, mendengar perkataan anaknya.

[ Apa yang kamu bicarakan, sayang? Kamu- ]

"BERHENTI MEMBUATKU BINGUNG! CHANYEOL TADI BERSAMAKU! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN SEKARANG DIA ADA DISANA, D-DAN.. D-DAN SEKARANG DIA MENGHILANG! KATAKAN SEBENARNYA.. A-ada apa?" teriak Baekhyun, tidak kuasa menahan emosinya. Tangisnya kembali pecah saat itu juga, membuat Nyonya Byun terkejut mendengar penuturan anaknya.

[ B-baekhyun ] Nyonya Byun bingung harus berkata apa, mendengar jerit frustasi anaknya, Nyonya Byun bisa memahami kondisi Baekhyun. Putranya baru saja mengalami suatu hal yang sangat sulit dijabarkan oleh logika.

[ I-ibu tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.. Hanya saja.. H-hanya Ibu rasa kamu harus ke Rumah Sakit, dan melihat langsung.. ] tutur Nyonya Byun, dengan nada bergetar. Hatinya mencelos sakit mendapati fakta anaknya seperti itu. Nyonya Byun sendiri tidak paham dengan kejadian ini. [ Datanglah kesini, sayang. Dan kamu akan mengetahui jawabanmu ] lanjutnya, segera memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"Hiks kamu mempermainkanku, Yeol?" gumam Baekhyun, yang lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menyusuri jalan, dan mencegat sebuah taksi.

"Kumohon, lindungilah Chanyeol, Tuhan" bisiknya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Pipi chubbynya sudah dibanjiri air mata, perasaannya sangat kalut saat ini. Baekhyun berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya saja. Dan ketika ia terbangun nanti, semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala.

.

.

. "Ibu" panggilnya, menghampiri Nyonya Byun yang terduduk disebuah kursi tunggu. Nyonya Byun beranjak dari duduknya, dan langsung mendekap erat tubuh lemas putra bungsunya.

"Hiks a-ada apa sebenarnya, Bu? Bagaimana hiks keadaan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun, mendudukkan diri pada kursi yang tadi sempat diduduki oleh Ibunya.

Tuan Park ada disana, dan hanya memperhatikan interaksi keluarga itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk menenangkan kekasih dari putranya.

"Chanyeol.. Dia mengalami kecelakaan sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, ketika akan keluar dari basement untuk menemuimu" jelas Nyonya Park, mendahului Nyonya Byun yang baru saja akan membuka mulutnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "T-tapi.. Hiks k-kami baru saja menghabiskan malam bersama" lirihnya, sukses mengejutkan seluruh pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Baekhyun?" tutur Tuan Park, menatap aneh Baekhyun. "Kamu mengkhayal? Sudah jelas, anak saya terbaring disana sejak tiga jam lalu! Dan sekarang, kamu mengatakan baru saja menghabiskan malam bersama?" sambungnya, menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan kekasih dari anaknya.

"S-saya tidak mengkhayal, Tuan Park. Hiks, k-kami memang baru saja bertemu" ucap Baekhyun, menghapus air mata perlahan.

"Baek, biar ku ceritakan" ujar Jongin, mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, yang kini memperhatikan dirinya.

_ FlashBack On _

3 jam lalu..

Drrttt Drttt Drrrtttt

Suara getar ponsel hitamnya, mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari setumpuk berkas di mejanya. Menghentikan sejenak tugas kantornya, Jongin meraih benda persegi itu, dan terpampanglah nama kekasihnya disana.

Seulas senyum simpul terukir dibibir kissable-nya, "Ya sayang? Kau merindukanku, hm?" ujarnya, disambut dengusan bosan disebrang sana. Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya.

[ Jam berapa kau pulang? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu ] jelas sosok diseberang sana, setengah merajuk. Mengundang tawa dari pemuda berkulit eksotis itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku akan sampai 15 menit. Tunggulah" putusnya, mulai merapihkan peralatan kantornya.

[ Jika dalam 15 menit belum sampai, kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah! ] ancaman pemuda diseberang sana, mengejutkan Jongin.

"J-jangan seperti itu, Kyungie! Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang!" dan dengan itu, Jongin segera merapihkan peralatan kantornya, dan setengah berlari, Jongin meninggalkan meja kerjanya menuju basement. Sesampainya disana Jongin langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Suasana basement yang sepi serta lenggang, membuatnya leluasa melajukan mobilnya cepat.

Drttt Drttt Drttt

Nada getar ponselnya kembali terdengar, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jongin, hingga tanpa di sadarinya, sesosok pemuda yang merupakan atasan diperusahaannya akan menyebrang jalan. Dan ketika perhatiannya kembali ke jalan, Jongin membelalakkan matanya, lalu setelahnya suara tabrakan yang mengerikan menjadi backsound dari tragedi itu.

"A-astaga" gumamnya, syok. Jongin keluar dari mobilnya, dan alangkah terkejutnya begitu melihat siapa yang telah menjadi korbannya. Tubuhnya saat itu juga bergetar hebat, "C-CHANYEOLL-SSHI!" pekiknya, menghampiri sosok penuh darah itu dengan panik.

Tubuh atasannya yang baru menjabat selama seminggu itu, terbaring lemah diatas lantai, wajah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi darah. Jongin panik dan bingung sekarang, lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin mengangkat tubuh terluka itu kedalam mobilnya.

_ FlashBack Off _

Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan linangan air matanya kembali, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Nyonya Byun menarik lembut tubuh bergetar putranya. Hatinya perih melihat anaknya seperti ini, Nyonya Byun hanya berharap untuk kesembuhan Chanyeol.

"I-ini tidak mungkin" gumam Baekhyun, berbisik sangat lirih. Bahkan Nyonya Byun tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya. "Yeol" lanjutnya, menenggelamkan wajah nya diperpotongan leher sang Ibu. Dadanya berdenyut sakit, sama seperti kepalanya, bagaimana mungkin disaat bersamaan Chanyeol bisa bersamanya? Padahal ia sendiri sedang masa kritis dan Dokter sedang menanganinya?

Apa mungkin.. Apa mungkin yang tadi itu arwahnya? Tapi, jika memang arwahnya, bagaimana bisa ia menyentuh dan merasakan kehangatan setiap dekapannya?

DEGH!

Seketika kedua matanya membulat, mengingat kembali setiap ekspresi orang-orang di taman tadi. Mereka menatap aneh dirinya, juga ada yang secara terang-terangan berdecih jijik memperhatikannya. Jika di ingat kembali, selama mereka bermesraan didepan publik, tidak ada satu pun orang yang bertingkah seperti itu. Akan tetapi, tadi.. Tidak satu atau dua orang yang memberikan tatapan tersebut, melainkan hampir setiap pengunjung menatapnya jijik.

"Aku sudah gila" bisiknya, melepaskan secara perlahan pelukan Ibunya. Kedua matanya menatap kosong Ruang UGD, dimana kekasihnya sedang dirawat oleh beberapa dokter yang menanganinya.

Tanpa diketahui olehnya, sesosok pemuda jangkung berpakaian putih-putih, berdiri tidak jauh dari sekumpulan orang-orang tersebut. Kedua matanya menatap fokus kedepan, tepatnya dimana Baekhyun berada.

"Maafkan aku.. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku" ujar sosok itu, sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu menghilang, menjadi serpihan cahaya.

.

.

.

_ Setahun Kemudian _

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam berhenti disebuah sisi jalan. Disusul sesosok pemuda berpakaian kantor menuruni mobil tersebut. Langkah kaki yang tegap melangkah mantap menapaki setiap langkahnya.

Segaris senyum tipis terukir dibibir kissablenya, begitu sosok yang dinantinya sudah berdiri di tempat janjian mereka.

"Sepertinya sifatmu yang sering telat itu, sudah menjamur hingga ke akar-akarnya, ya?" sebuah ucapan bernada ketus, dan menyindir itu, menyambut kedatangannya.

Sang pria hanya bisa mengulum senyum mendapati wajah merajuk kekasih tercintanya.

"Maafkan aku. Meeting yang terjadi kemarin, membuatku kelelahan, juga terbangun kesiangan" ujarnya, tanpa merasa bersalah. Membuat pemuda didepannya, melemparkan tatapan sengitnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Park selalu benar" sahutnya, melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Jangan seperti ini, Baek. Jangan merusak moment kencan pertama kita, setelah setahun lamanya kita disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ayolah, aku hanya terlambat lima belas menit" jelas Chanyeol, lelah.

"Ck, jika moodmu buruk, pulanglah. Aku main sendiri saja" dan dengan itu, Baekhyun melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki Taman Bermain, namun baru saja beberapa langkah, sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Dan Baekhyun tahu siapa pemilik tangan ini.

"Baiklah, aku menyesal. Sebagai gantinya, kau akan ku traktir memakan apapun yang berbau Strawberry selama sebulan penuh" ucap Chanyeol, disusul teriakan girang dari kekasihnya mungilnya.

"Maafmu, kuterima!" ujarnya, mengandeng lengan kekar kekasihnya manja. "Ayo kita bermain!" lanjut Baekhyun, semangat. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

Bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak akan bisa mengacuhkamu. Sekalipun disaat kondisiku sudah di ujung kematian, roh ku akan selalu bisa menemui dirimu.

"Love you, Baek" gumamnya, seraya menarik lembut wajah Baekhyun agar menyamping ke arahnya. Dan sebuah kecupan penuh perasaan ia berikan pada kekasih mungilnya.

_ END_


End file.
